Off The Wall
by DoYouThinkIShouldGoBlonde
Summary: Lily and James are in their sixth year a Hogwarts and are a couple. But when James suspects Lily cheating on him he does something and gets caught. Read to find out what happens.
1. you suck

A/N: yeah I think this is kind of weird. But I like it. And i hope you like it to.   
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Anything else you recognize I don't own.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Introduction*  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sixth year is suppose to be the best year in school. You're almost done, but you still have that comfort of still being able to live at home. There isn't any MAJOR test, like OWLS or NEWTS.   
  
"And it was for me the best year by far. I had a girl friend-No I take that back I had the best girl friend in the world. I had the best friends in the worlds. I was making top marks. Not getting in as much trouble as I should be. Captain of the Quidditch team, and we were in the lead between the four houses. I had gained popularity when I started to date my former girl friend. Life was great.  
  
"WAS being the key word. Every thing went down hill in ONE month. That started with just one lousy day in my lousy life."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Chapter 1*  
  
  
  
  
James' POV  
  
  
  
"Lily about our date tonight-" I began.  
  
"Uh, yeah about it James. I'm going to have to break it cause I have to help Marcus Freemen, that cute little third year, with Charms. Sorry maybe some other time." She said kissing him.   
  
"Okay." I said slowly as she walked off with her friends. Lily as great and understanding as she was, was always breaking our dates for something. Maybe she would understand if I did that to her. But it confused me. Made me think she didn't like me.  
  
When I told my best friend Sirius this he would just tell me how crazy I was for even thinking about thinking that. Now I was walking to the reason I was going to break the date.   
  
"Hey guys." I said approaching Sirius, Remus, and Peter.   
  
"Hey, so are you coming tonight?" Remus asked.  
  
I nodded and said "Yeah, I'm going to try. I've got loads of homework. But I or should I say Lily broke my date."  
  
"What do you mean?" Sirius said looking up from the ground.  
  
"When I went to go and say I couldn't come tonight. She said she couldn't come. Maybe she's cheating on me?" I pondered out loud.   
  
"No. No a course not." All three of them said in rounds. They knew something I didn't. I could see it in their eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
  
Lily's POV  
  
  
  
"I think he'll like this. I hope he'll like this." I said to my best friend Mara. I had just received the present I'd bought for James. And had to go down to the Owlery, the reason I broke my date with James.   
  
"He'll love it. I love it. AND I'M A GIRL!" Mara exclaimed.   
  
"He'd better love it. I spent too much money on this stupid broom for him not too." I said, looking for a place to hide it.  
  
"Lily, you must be the kindest person in the world." Mara stated.  
  
"Well, he can't play Quidditch on one of those crappie school brooms. And it *is* sort of my fault his other one broke in two. AH HA!" I said stuffing it the back of the closet.  
  
"No it wasn't. You didn't drive the broom into the ground."  
  
"Yeah true. But I still feel bad. Come on lets go find somebody with some food!"  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
Back to James' POV  
  
  
  
I was heading down to the Whomping Willow when I saw her. Lily that is. She was flirting with Walker McKey, a seventh year Gryffindor. We didn't get along since I'd put a whoopee cushion under his chair in my first year.  
  
I couldn't believe it. How could she do this to me? Well if that's how it's going to be than that's how it's going to be.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
  
Back to Lily's POV  
  
  
  
  
"Walker come on. Just give some you're chocolate frogs. I know you have some. I'm starving." I said. TRYING to get food out of my so-called friend.   
  
"You should've gone to supper." Amos said. God he was so arrogant.  
  
"Well, I couldn't. I was waiting for a package down in the Owlery."  
  
"Well that's not my fault is it?"  
  
"Whatever. Come on Mara." I said walking away from him with out another word.   
  
As we walked along the corridor, we heard a girl giggling. Then we rounded the corner. And there James was kissing on some girls neck.   
  
And that girl was Violet Shoemaker. I hated her with a fiery passion. And he *knew* that. He knew almost every thing about me. I walked right up to him.   
  
Violet giving me this look that just SCREAMED "I've got you man" or something.   
  
James looked at me dead in the eyes and said, "Yes?" As if...as if...he were doing this on purpose. Trying to hurt me.   
  
"Yes? Is that all you have to say to me? Is yes? James how could you do this to me?" He shrugged. My eyes widened. "Fuck you James. Fuck you. We are over."  
  
"You should've known. That when I figured out you were cheating on me with Walker. I'd cheat on you." He said to me.   
  
"I wasn't cheating on you. I would never do that to any one I cared about." I said walking away. Mara on my feet...  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay I think that's pretty good. And the POV's will end pretty soon. I hope it wasn't to to confusing. All right. Please Review. Pretty Pretty Please Review With Cherries On top!!!!!! 


	2. lets all be cool

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
Lily's POV  
  
  
  
"Lily slow down." Mara called after me. I couldn't...I wouldn't give James the satisfaction of knowing he'd actualy hurt me to point I wanted to cry. That's what he wanted, wasn't it? "Don't cry. He's not worth crying over." She said trying to comfort me. It wasn't working. All I wanted was to get in my bed....no wait.   
  
All I wanted was to go to the kitchens get comfort food then go to my bed and cry myself to sleep.   
  
"Hey! Where you going now?"  
  
"I'm going to the kitchens." I said, now relising that I didn't know where the kitchens where and started to slow down. "I don't know where I'm going." I said quietly.  
  
"Come on lets go back to the dorm." Mara said putting her arm around my shoulder.  
  
"I can't go back there. He'll be there. And I don't want to look at him. I HATE him. I hope he dies and is sent to the deep firery pits of hell." I said with my eyes squinted.  
  
  
  
  
James' POV  
  
  
  
I decided to run after Lily and apoligize. I knew it wouldn't do any good right now. But maybe later...  
  
I caught up to her and Mara when I heard her say it. "I HATE him. I hope he dies and is sent to the deep firery pits of hell." I really hurt her. GOD I'm so stupid. I should've known Lily'd never do that.   
  
I decided I'd go back to the dorms where Sirius and Remus were. I needed to have some one tell me I was as stupid as I felt. And they would be sure tell me that at least five times a day for the next week.   
  
When I entered the common room Remus and Sirius where sitting at a table playing chess. Remus had just taken Sirius' knight.  
  
"Whats up James?" Remus said not looking up from the bored.  
  
I put my head on the tabel with a thud. "What'd you do now?" Sirius said in a tone that I knew he wasn't suprised.  
  
"I thought Lily was cheating on me with Walker McKey." I began only to be interupted by Sirius' voice.  
  
"Why on God's green earth would you think that?"   
  
"Because I saw her flirting with him earlier today. And I didn't know - I should've known - But I didn't. So I was walking away and Violet Shoemaker ran into me. And we started talking and one thing led to another. And-"  
  
"James you didn't."   
  
"I was mad Remus. Really mad. And Lily found me- us I mean. And then she got mad and made it very clear she wasn't cheating on me and that we were threw." Now that I said what happen. I felt more stupid if that was even possible.  
  
The portrait hole swung open. And Lily and Mara emerged. Each having a look on their face that would make McGongall feel three inches tall.   
  
Lily didn't even look like she had cryed. I didn't know how to act toward her or what to say to her now.   
  
  
  
Lily's POV  
  
  
  
On our way back I decided that I wasn't going to let this bother me. I'd give him that stupid broom and move on with my life. He was just a boy. There was no reason getting heartbroken over that.  
  
Mara and I walked into the dorm. It was just a couple minutes until supper. I started to go through my closet. If I hadn't spent so much danm money on that stupid broom. I'd brake it in half and throw it in his face.   
  
Just to see the looke he'd make. But I'd spent way to much and I couldn't return it or get an exchange, not that they had anything I wanted.   
  
"Are you ready."  
  
"HOld on." I said walking in the bathroom. I started to fix my make up and brush my hair.   
  
"Lily are you okay." Mara said leaning on the door frame.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. Never been better. James was weighing me down. I've been dating him for how long? For ever. There are other fish in the sea and I need to go fishing. Now that I've thrown James back. I'm baiting my hook back-"  
  
"WILL YOU STOP WITH THE FISHING!!!" Mara yelled at me. "Now, are you done so we can go to dinner."   
  
"Yeah." I said grabbing that god for saken broom.   
  
  
  
James' POV  
  
  
  
Not long after Lily'd gone to her dorm. Remus and Sirius decided we needed to get down to the Great Hall for dinner.   
  
The food had just appeared when Mara and Lily made their entrance. Lily was holding a package in her hand and she was walkig towards me. This couldn't be good.  
  
"Hello James." she said with bitter sweetness.  
  
"Hi" I said quietly looking into my food.   
  
"Before I brake this whole thing off. I might as well give you this." She said shoving the package in my hands before walking to the other end of the table.  
  
I opened the brown paper to see what it was. There before my eyes was the latest modle in the Nimbus seiries. They hadn't even been released yet. I'd beged my dad to use his connections in getting me one when my old broom was ruined.   
  
Suddenly everything fell into place for me. I looked down the table at Lily, she was smiling and laughing. It hurt me that she'd moved on so fast. Like I was just a fling to her. I thought we were more.   
  
I needed to fix what I'd done. But how? How could I take back what I did.   
  
"You really did it now. Cheating on a girl that'll buy you a broom." Peter said shaking his head.  
  
"Not just any broom, Wormtail. But the Nimbus 200, she must spent at least for hundred Gallions on that. They haven't even been released yet." Sirius pointed out, making me feel as if I'd done somthing worthey of going to Azkaban.  
  
Peter's mouth made an 'o'. I stood up and went to where Lily was sitting. I was mad. Mad at myself, at Lily for buying me the broom, mad at Peter and Sirius for making a big deal out of the broom and mad at the broom for being so danm great.   
  
I reached Lily's group of friends. She looked at me in a way that hurt. "What?" She said slightly shaking her head.   
  
"We need to talk." I said grabbing her out of her seat.   
  
"What the hell do you think your doing?" She said as I dragged her out the Great Hall. We got out of the Entrance Hall. "What do you need to talk about?" She said rolling her eyes.   
  
"Us." I said simply.   
  
"There is no us. There's a you and there's a me. But no us." She said gustruing with her hands. "You screwed up. You didn't turst me, when I trusted you. I trusted you with my life. But you, you couldn't trust me and you never did. I don't know why. I never gave you a reason not to trust me. You gave me plenty reasons. But now it doesn't matter because we're over."  
  
She was right. I never did trust.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Thanks to every one that's reviewing. 


	3. loser, thats right i'm talking to you

CHAPTER THREE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily's POV  
  
  
  
  
It'd been weeks since James and I had broken up. I was back to the way I was before him, flriting, spending more time with my friends, and I felt alot happier and free because I wasn't tied down by James.  
  
In fact I'd already decided that my next boy friend was going to be Walker McKey. He was really hot and sweet and smart. He had the shaggy hair look going for him and he was a beater on the Quidditch team wich made is body muscular but not too much.   
  
Of course if he didn't know that yet, and he should. I'd been flirting with him like nobody's buisness for days now. I'm just waiting for him to aks me to go to Hogsmede with him. And I know he will because I made out with him in a broom closet outside of the Professor Flitwicks class room yesterday.   
  
And if we did become a couple I don't think it'd be like James and I. So serous. Just fun. Being able to espress emotion with out any feeling. Thats what I want...thats what I *need*.   
  
Yes it's true I do feel dirty. But I'm having a great time. I didn't have fun with James I just had a serouse relationship that wasn't going any where.   
  
So it was a frieday after noon and I was sitting in the common room. Waiting for Walker to back from classes. When the portrait door opened. James walked through with Sirius, Peter and Remus.   
  
"Hey Lily I have a quetion about the charm we did today." Sirius said sitting down next to me.  
  
"Sorry Sirius schools out for the weekend and I'm not discussing homework and anything school related until tomarow evening. So ask me then." I said smiling. By the look on his face he was actualy being seriouse. "Okay, what is is?" I said in a sigh.  
  
"Well that whole truth charm thing. How do you pronouce it again?"  
  
"Truthouse" {A/N: Ha ha ha ha... I'm such a loeser. I couldn't find the latin word for truth so yeah had to make due}   
  
"Truthouse" Sirius said waving his wand.  
  
"No no no, it's like this." I said showing him how to move the wand around.  
  
"Oh so it's like this.Truthouse"   
  
"Right." I said.   
  
"So Lily whats with you and Walker?" Sirius said sounding pleased with himself.  
  
"Nothing....yet."  
  
"Are you over James?"  
  
"What do you think Walkers' for?" WHAT THE HELL?!?! I didn't mean to say that.   
  
"Oh I see. So, if James was to ask you to forgive him in the next hour or so...would you?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Oh, one more thing Lily. Did you and James ever...you know?" Sirius said leaning in.   
  
  
"Certinly not."  
  
"Just what i thought." Sirius said smiling.  
  
  
  
  
  
James' POV  
  
  
  
  
"Sirius I can't beleave you asked her that!" I said as Sirius bounced up the stairs. I'd been listening so I knew he wouldn't lie to me about what she said.  
  
"I can." Sirius called to me. I rolled my eyes and walked back to the common room. My stomache turned and my heart droped.   
  
Lily and Walker where standing in the middle of the room kissing. You'd think they could go find a empty class room. Or some where but here.   
  
"Hey, James I forgot to tell you. There's an extra Quidditch practice tonight at six o'clock." Walker said looking at me. He had his hands around Lily's waist and she was hiding her face in his chest from me, I guess.  
  
"Oh. Okay." I said knodding. I had to get out of there. As I left I heard Lily giggeling. Was she lauging at me? I turned around to see Walker tickling her sides.   
  
What infuraited me the most. Is she was doing this just to spite me. She didn't REALLY like Walker, or even want to be with him. It was just her way of telling me I was stupid. Lily was wierd like that.   
  
No she wasn't wierd. She was...she was...she was Lily. YOu couldn't explain her. You couldn't just say she was weird or nice or pretty or a bitch or silly or ugly or normal or smart or dumb, because she was all of those things. But not really.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Yeah, uh not a good ending of the chapter, but yeah you'll deal. So um...that's it. Thanks to my reviewer. I appreciate it. 


End file.
